purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopeless Ghost
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 08 |airDate = 25th December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Into The Night |nextEpisode = Broken Family }} is the eigth episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... “If they interfere with our Hounds, they’ll die. If they know what’s best for them and their Trollchildren they’ll stay away. When we find Austin whatever Troll village we find him at will pay the ultimate price for hiding him.” At the Troll village, Minina comes back minutes later dressed and ready to go. She grins at Austin. “Okay, come on, we don’t have much time.” They climb out of the window and disappear into the night. Story Arianna lies cold and shivering. Frightened. Unnerved. She’s beginning to lose hope. Her Plan A failed. She never thought of needing a Plan B. “I guess Plan B is just to sit and wait it out.” She mouths to herself. Her head spiraling. Then, she’s almost blinded by a bright light in the corner of the cell. Meanwhile, Minina and Austin make their way through the forest. “You feeling okay?” He asks her, she nods. “Yeah, I’m fine. I think we made it out alright.” “I hope so.” “So, where are we going now?” “Kedeadia Kingdom. That’s where my friends would be. I think.” “Not fighting the dragon?” “Stop it.” Austin complains. “I’m sorry.” She replies sadly. Austin is surprised. “I wasn’t being serious.” He reassures her. As they continue walking, they spot smoke rising in the distance. They discuss if they should approach or not and after a while they sneak closer to the fire until they come across a small campsite. As they arrive, a Troll comes running in from the sidelines. Minina panics and stumbles behind a tree to hide. Back at Kedeadia, Arianna sits up. She’s shocked to discover that the bright light is a girl. A ghost. She speaks hollowly and inside Arianna’s mind as to not disturb the others. She smiles sweetly at the beaten down woman in front of her. “They called you the Warriors. They still do.” She speaks. Arianna shakes her head, startled by the voice. “You have to hold on. Good things are coming your way.” “What do you mean?” “You just have to wait and see. I promise.” As quickly as she came, the ghost begins to disappear again. Arianna begs, pleads. She stumbles forwards trying to catch the girl in her arm but as her hand glides through her body she disappears into nothingness. The cell is darkened again and Arianna begins screaming for her to come back. An echo around the room. Chey covers her ears in a weak attempt to block out Arianna’s cries. She wasn’t the only one lying awake. In the forest, Minina and Austin listen to what the Troll has to say. It announces that a pack of Bloodhounds ripped apart their village and soon their small camp could be next. The people in the crowd talk among themselves, some startled and some ready to face a challenge. Austin tells Minina that they can’t stay and have to act fast and get out of there. He leads her to the back of the camp, unnoticed. Minina doesn’t recognize the Troll but can’t be sure that he wasn’t from their village. Austin assures her that they weren’t, although he doesn’t know for sure. They find a Warrior’s Inn and enter. Inside a man sits on a bench by the main desk. Austin asks if he’d rather be outside listening to the news but the man explains that he would never miss a work opportunity so stays at his post at all times. Austin asks him what he does and the man replies that he works as a warrior and protector for people needing it as they travel through the forest. Austin promptly asks him if he’d like to be their protector to Kedeadia, where he promises jewels and gold as he knows people of high authority. The man recognizes Austin as he tells him this and doesn’t shy away from the offer. He introduces himself as Brutus. Together, Brutus, Austin and Minina make their way out of the camp and continue towards their destination. In an unknown location of Kedeadia, Steven lies on a bed. As he rolls over, a blinking red light emits from the back of his neck. Poll 208 Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn *Brutus Trivia